


盗贼蛮·钢铁天鹅

by ReidSky



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 一匙血腥成分，两勺恨，一大海碗的施虐受虐。盗墓贼×野蛮人，译名乱七八糟的反正知道是哪两个人就行啦！
Kudos: 4





	盗贼蛮·钢铁天鹅

野蛮人热情，不知分寸，粗鲁莽撞。她与经典小说里的强壮女配角唯一的区别就是正义感，你在那双往往迷茫往往欲望正炽的蓝眼睛里找不到一点纯净的正义，这个破败颓旧、毫无生气的小镇上除了疯子和病人没人有那无用的荣誉情绪。女盗贼乘马车来的那天野蛮人跟队出去勘测地图，去了四个人只回来两个，她和麻风剑客互相搀扶着回来，掺黑的血一直流到她脏污的脚踝，像一根绣线。

她握长柄刀的手里还抓着一张地图，人们司空见惯，人们把她和麻风剑客分开送进疗养院，再把地图拿去给领主校对。女盗贼跟在她后边，旁观她被包着头发的医生摁在吱嘎作响的床上，肥厚的床垫像梦一样托住她，她们要替她消毒，处理伤口，打一些有的没的、大家都知道可能起效也可能毫无用处的针剂。野蛮人在床上转转眼睛，看到旁边伫立如往昔幽魂的盗贼，开口说：她是谁？

她们才发现她，并要赶她出去。女盗贼举起双手示意无害，迅速编织出一个借口，我是领主安排给你的新队友，拜托，让我留下。她穿的衬衣破破烂烂——可那毕竟还是一条织着往日荣华的繁复的贵族式衬衣，她的香水也有陈腐味道，可那毕竟是小镇里唯一一瓶称得上香水的东西。就是这样，她像猫一样盘踞在旁边看着野蛮人的皮肤被碱皂水冲过，红肿的伤口比硫磺还炽热。

野蛮人不喜欢她，也不喜欢她身上母猫一样的神经质、雅致的虚假做派和不定时的歇斯底里。她有野兽的嗅觉，她知道女盗贼很快就会被这个破败污秽之所同化，甚至比那个更糟，女盗贼甚至有可能在渎神的土壤里留下属于自己的印痕。可女疯子的魅力是致命的，或者说正因为她是半个疯婆娘她才看起来又危险又诱惑。

所以她伤情好转的第三天女盗贼带着一小瓶贵腐酒潜进她躺的那个小屋，身上一并带进来的细小气旋让她看起来势不可挡。野蛮人坐在床上，那个姿势显得她粗俗、显得她身上有一种肆无忌惮放荡的尖锐，女盗贼把酒撇到床垫上，明艳的色泽在恍惚的煤油灯光下肿胀、抖动、团聚。她说你知道为什么我来找你？野蛮人盯着那瓶酒，酒啊，狄俄尼索斯，这个词还是她从麻风剑客的梦呓里听到的。她说我不知道，但我讨厌你。

女盗贼把衣领拉开，她的手指上还残留着溃烂的酒气花香，她的皮肤是病态柔软的黄颜色。这个房间从来没有这样的一刻能与暧昧和欲爱联系到一起去，房间一下被充满了，那种糜艳的气息从她的喉咙和胸口涌流出来再细致地铺向每个角落。她这时候不是把手伸向腐烂棺材的盗墓贼也不是从棚车上跳下来和十字军套近乎的女人，她是君主，这间屋子以内喘气的不喘气的，热的冷的，死的活的都是她的所有物，她的领土。

野蛮人说，我他妈的恨你。她的重复显得干瘪，象征秩序的理智本来她就没有多少，现在更被抽离出去，她去看那瓶酒。酒瓶被提起来，拔掉软木塞，甜香冲头的馥郁，她想起酒馆提供的比马尿还恶心的油腥啤酒。她突然觉得反胃但还是被逼着喝了一口。味道在她青涩的口腔里散溢，她这辈子没吃过比烤生肉更好的东西也没喝过比自酿酒更好的酒，她是属于那个未经加工就被硬生生拔出来的大自然，带着土壤的血、裹着植物的尸液。

盗贼在她耳朵边低语，那些音节蜷曲婉转，她说你是处女吗？我看得出来你还没有拥有过一个男人，是不是这样？女蛮不说话，用一段沉默对抗，她笨拙的躯体被铺平在床单上，延展开，酒劲上来了，她的头发也散开，那个油亮的长辫子，暗蓝的刺青在她身上爬行，盗贼压在她腿上，展开一个浪荡的笑，这样纯粹无暇的快乐是不常见的。

她用手指和嘴唇征服土地，这在她是很正常、很得心应手的活，她如此擅长把自己缝进另一个人的身体。在床上她变得癫狂，被打磨过的奢侈的富丽泼在她病态的眼尾和棕发上，幽灵一样香水的气味自始至终一直存在，那些痛和快乐都是微不足道的，女蛮躺在底下觉得大腿好像是抽筋了，她死死盯着盗贼的脸不挪开目光。盗贼完完全全地嵌入她，低迷狂乱的吻把她的伤口撕开，从那里淌出了血和更多血，她的痛呼又被吞下，彻底淹没在不知所起也不知所踪的激情里。她，她们，觉得温暖极了，这个夜晚外面刮起了风，气流撞在窗户上再尖叫着破碎，她们的身体撞在一起而破碎着尖叫。床单很脏了。

女蛮虚弱地喘气，疼痛回潮了，疲惫也一样，从连接生与死的桥上掉回来，她感觉累。盗贼瘦削清秀的肩胛骨硌着她，传来不可控的属于生命的震动，她们的目光滑向床脚放着的那柄刀，钢冷的光顺着外沿线滴落，盗贼突然想起了什么，她轻声（这声音里藏着灰尘一样的倦怠和温和）问：你知道天鹅是什么吗？

女蛮几不可见地摇头，她说好像是一种鸟，我可没见过，让你失望了，公主。盗贼很轻地笑了一下，轻飘飘一下，很快融解在弥漫开的夜色里。她用一根手指摁在女蛮的咽喉，那里撑着一片斑驳的柔软，缠绕着血腥气，向下，两枚乳房之间，向下，平坦无害，没有享受过极乐的腹腔，向下，“美妙之所”……

一小片薄韧的刀滑到她指间，她快速又精准地在女蛮那块尚还完好的腰腹上划了两道，形成一个交叉的血痕，她下手轻快而狠。女蛮的痛呼被她用沾了血污的手掌盖掉，化作一声模糊的支吾，她的语调摇荡，颤抖，无限扩大，压迫着野蛮人的耳膜，她说，这就是天鹅。停顿，重复，这就是钢铁天鹅。

野蛮人被眼泪润湿的浅蓝的眼里终于焕出一阵仇恨和浪荡交织相错的目光。


End file.
